pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to the use of air. Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, even moreso than expert users of Healing Magic, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that it's an ancient Healing Magic believed to be long-lost, to the point of being nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells Supplementary *'Cure' (ケアル, Kearu): Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a much more powerful Healing Magic, an Ancient Magic previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. The user's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, the user is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the user cannot their her own injuries as of yet. **'Sky Dragon's Healing Circle' (天龍の癒し円形, Tenryū no Iyashi Enkei): *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア, Banīa): Vernier is a supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding the targets with auras of wind. When Vernier is cast, their targets, or the user themselves, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said auras of wind. Vernier is capable of being employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves; serving as a status buff of sorts. It is a spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which, aside from bolstering their speed, increases the chances of landing a critical hit. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that Vernier misses. **'Ile Vernier' (速度倍化, イルバニーア, Iru Banīa): *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ, Āmuzu): A supportive spell that, after reciting an enchantment, the user then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It triples the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier. **'Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足, Āmuzu x Banīa): Arms X Vernier is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell; when performing it, the user focuses upon their targets and expels their magical energy towards them, shrouding them within pulsating magical auras. Like the name itself suggests, Arms X Vernier is a combination of Arms and Vernier, and allows the user to affect the target with both spells at once, increasing their offense and speed for a certain amount of time. Arms X Vernier boosts the power of their targets to the point that they appear to be mere flashes of energy as they move, powerful enough to cause craters and cracks in the air. **'Ile Arms' (攻撃力倍化, イルアームズ, Iru Āmuzu): *'Armor '(アーマー, Āmā): **'Arms X Armor X Vernier' (アームズ　ｘ　アーマー　ｘ　バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ, Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): Raise is a supportive spell that allows the user to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's, body. Like most supportive spells, Raise can be casted on multiple targets, allowing it to negate any effect it has on many target within a short amount of time. **'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加, エンチャント, リレーゼ, Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell similar to Raise, Re-Raise allows the user to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto them from taking effect. *'Avion' (アビオン, Abion): *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天龍の羽交い, Tenryū no Hagai): Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure' (天龍の咆哮プラスキュア, Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Kyua) **'Sky Dragon's Bullet' (天龍の弾丸, Tenryū no Dangan): *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Cutter' (天龍の風切り, Tenryū no Kazekiri): *'Sky Dragon's Seven Flashes' (天龍の七閃, Tenryū no Nanasen): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Arrows' (天龍の風矢, Tenryū no Fūya): **'Sky Dragon's Blaze Arrows' (天龍の連射矢, Tenryū no Renshaya): *'Sky Dragon's Great Shield' (天竜の大盾, Tenryū no Ōdate): *'Sky Dragon's Aegis' (天竜の後援, Tenryū no Kōen): *'Sky Dragon's Heavenly Sword' (天竜の天剣, Tenryū no Tenken): **'Sky Dragon's Heavenly Flash' (天竜の天閃, Tenryū no Tensen): *'Sky Dragon's Air Blitz' (天竜の電撃, Tenryū no Dengeki): *'Sky Dragon's Dance' (天竜の舞, Tenryū no Mai): Advance Spells Daiki's Spells *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿, Shōha Tenkūsen): *'Shattering Light: Heaven's Gift' (照破・天与, Shōha Tenyo): *'Shattering Light: Skies Purgatory' (照破・空の煉獄, Shōha: Sora no Rengoku): *'Shattering Light: Sword of Kusanagi' (照破・草薙の剣, Shōha: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi): Satoshi's Spells *'Shattering Light: Heavenly Air' (照破・天空, Shōha Tenkū): **'Shattering Light: Great Heavenly Air' (照破・大天空, Shōha Dai Tenkū): *'Shattering Light: Sword of Murakumo' (照破・叢雲剣, Shōha Murakumo-no-Tsurugi): Unique Spells See Also Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic